I Sacrifice my Entire Dinner
by Retrobution
Summary: Percy prays to all the gods to get some presents for Christmas at Camp Half Blood at dinner. It's a bit like a deleted scene from the book, except it's short, and a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's POV

_Ok gods get ready for a big list._ It was dinner at Camp Half Blood, and nearly Christmas. And I know you guys will be thinking that we're Greek, we don't celebrate Christmas, but hey, I like to have extra presents thank you very much. So I was praying to every Olympian I knew to get what I wanted on Christmas.

_Poseidon, please get me that cool fishing pole that can release fish if you press a button._ For that, I sacrificed a few grapes. The fire turned blue and green for a few seconds, before returning to its normal color.

_Zeus please get me those shoes with that awesome lightning bolt on the sides._ I sacrificed some strawberries as the fire turned a thundering blue which sparks came out of.

_Hades, I saw some skull headphones and wondered if you could get me _those. I didn't know if he liked French fries, but he took it anyway as the fire turned black.

_Artemis, I know you hate men but I saw this moon poster that was pretty cool so could you get it for me?_ I knew I was testing my luck, but to my surprise when I sacrificed my piece of steak a dangerous sliver fire glowed as if saying 'only once Jackson, never again!'

_Aphrodite, maybe you could stop messing with my love life?_ I put some bread in the fire but instead of taking the whole thing, she took half. The fire burned pink, and a message saying 'I don't like bread, and I'll never stop, I only took it for the smell' was written across of it.  
><em><br>Hermes, could you possibly get me some running shoes, the ones I'm wearing are getting pretty worn out._ I gave him a tomato thinking he might like them. The fire glowed... I don't know what color that is...

_Apollo, I don't know if you're feeling down, but the sun needs to be shined brighter. But not too bright! We don't want to have a repeat of a heat wave. I_ threw in a banana seeing as it was yellow and the fire turned a bright yellow so radiant that I had to close my eyes for a minute before opening them again.

_Athena, I know you hate me, but could you possibly maybe accept my relationship with Annabeth? _I threw in some carrots, but instead of being sacrificed, the food just burned down in the fire. Well that sucked.

_Dionysus, perhaps you could direct the camp better? _I threw in some grapes but along with Athena, the food just burned down to its skin until the juice was all gone. No comment on that one.

_Hephaestus, I don't know you that well apart from a few encounters, but I saw a cool flying bird in your workshop, could you send it to me?_ I sacrificed another piece of meat, and the fire turned... Was the color bronze?

_Hera, I don't even know why I'm sacrificing my food for you, but could you calm Zeus down when he causes a storm?_ The fire turned a shocking white as my juiciest slice of apple was sacrificed to the goddess of marriage.

_Hestia, I don't have anything to ask of you, I'm just thanking you for everything you helped in the war. You will always remain the Last Olympian._ The fire flickered at its original color as it danced along the edge as I threw in some salad.

_Demeter, could you make sure that the strawberries in our camp are always ripe? Not that I don't trust Mr.D... Actually, forget what I said when I said I trusted him. He said he wouldn't be lazy but now he might even get a wheelchair to not use his leg energy. _My sacrifice was just my entire cereal that was the last thing left on the plate as the fire turned green.

_Ares, what can I say? Oh yeah, could you possibly remove my curse over the sword? It's getting really annoying... _Seeing as I didn't have anything left on my plate, I sacrificed my dinner plate. The fire remained its original color, letting the plate crash on the floor, and let the plate blacken.

_And that resolves my list. Thank you and goodnight!_ That was the thing I thought after I had gotten up from kneeling. The campers gave me a lot of weird stares, and maybe it was the way I walked. I had gotten a cramp on my knees from kneeling too long. I checked my watch, and it stated that I had been there for a long time. Oh well. It was worth it. Especially worth it when I was going to check my cabin for some presents tomorrow.

**A/N: I think I got some colors wrong, but I hoped you still enjoyed it. I will not continue this, as this will remain an oneshot.**


End file.
